GermanyxReader Valentine's Day
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You think you'll be spending the day alone when... Gilbert shows up at your door in a postman outfit!


**I know i'm late! Please don't hit me! *hides quickly* OK, i really am sorry. I wrote this for a friend of mine. She wrote me one for Arthur and I did one with Ludwig. I hope it's fluffy enough!**

* * *

I woke up late, as usual on this certain day, with the sun shining in and lighting my whole room up. It was almost lunchtime by the time I opened my eyes. I tended to pamper myself on the fourteenth of February. I never had guys flocking around me to go out without them, so I usually spent Valentine's Day alone eating chocolate and watching sappy romance movies. Most of my guy friends offered to spend the day with me, but I told them to go out and have fun. I would be just fine on my own. I did have a huge crush, but I didn't think he felt the same.

I sat up and stretched, listening to the satisfying pop in my back. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, searching for something simple to eat. I grabbed a container of yogurt and a spoon from a drawer and dug in.

I moseyed my way back into the living room and then stopped as I heard a knock on the door. Who would be coming to see me on today of all days? I stuck my spoon in my mouth and turned the knob. Oh, it's just the post… man?

"Gil?" I asked around the spoon. The albino stood before me dressed as a local postman with the cockiest grin I'd ever seen. He had a mischievous gleamed in his ruby eyes and that always meant trouble.

"Kesesese. Ja, und I have a message for you too," he replied, holding out a pale pink envelope. I took it carefully; worried the BTT might be behind some prank. "Trust me, definitely vorz it. Just follow ze instructions, alvight?" the Prussian said, tipping his hat. I nodded and he _skipped_ off.

"Do I even wanna know where you got the outfit?" I yelled suddenly. He turned and smirked at me.

"Nein, probably not!" I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I opened the envelope as I walked back into the kitchen. The single sheet of paper was the same shade of pink as the envelope.

_I wasn't sure what type of flower to choose._

_If you go to the flower shop down the street you'll see._

_Are you willing to follow my clues?_

I smiled at the little note. It was sweet and simple and I had no idea who would send it. I tried thinking about it as I got ready to follow the subtle hint.

It wouldn't be Alfred; the American was way too rambunctious and straightforward for something this subtle. He'd rather ask me out on a date in person. Francis was too flamboyant and too much of a romantic. His asking would include hundreds, if not thousands, of roses. Ludwig just seemed too quiet and stern for something this sweet. Arthur… nah. The Brit was a nice guy, but he wasn't much of a romantic.

I giggled softly as the possibilities ran endlessly through my head. I took a quick shower and followed up by getting dressed hurriedly. I pulled on a long, dark _(f/c)_, ankle length skirt. It was still rather chilly in February so I wanted to wear something cute, but warm. It was made of thick, heavy cotton, so I was good there. I grabbed a simply, long sleeved, cream colored blouse and slipped it on.

I couldn't help the fluttering in my heart as I thought about someone actually liking me. I smiled as I slipped on a pair of heeled boots and made my way out the door. I knew the small flower place the note had mentioned and it wasn't a long walk. I smiled at all the couples walking hand in hand and giggling together. I made it to the shop and entered. The small bell above the door gave away my entrance.

"Ah, Mrs. _ (l/n). I was hoping you'd be coming by," a Spanish accent said. I raised my eyes to the counter and laughed.

"Antonio? What are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to the curly haired brunette. He chuckled and gestured around him.

"Selling flowers, obviously _. So what kinda flower do you want, hm chica?" the Spaniard asked. My eyes widened and I looked around the store.

"Anyone I want?" I inquired. Antonio smiled wide and nodded. There wasn't anything in the world that could get that man down. A giggled bubbled up and made its way out of my mouth. I walked around, looking at all the beautiful flora and taking in all the smells. I'd learned a little about flowers and their meanings, and even though I couldn't remember everything, my eyes landed on a certain flower that I did remember. _Roses_.

I knew what a few of the colors meant, but one thought in particular caught and stuck in my memory. A thorn less rose meant love at first sight, which would definitely describe me. Ever since I'd laid eyes on the blonde, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Red… red meant true love. I grinned and rolled my eyes. A girl could dream right? I picked the most perfect rose I could find and ran my fingers down the smooth stem.

"What do you think?" I asked, presenting the flower to Toni.

"Very nice bella. Now come here." I walked over to my friend and he plucked the rose from my fingers. "Hold still," he muttered as he started playing with the hair on the side of my head. It only took a few minutes and when the Spaniard was finished he pulled away. "Perfecto!" he cried enthusiastically.

"What did you do?" I asked, reaching up to touch the flower. He swatted my hand away and pulled out another envelope.

"You'll see later! Here you go chica! Have fun," he said and bounced out of the room. I raised an eyebrow but broke the seal on the blue envelope

_I have something I want to ask you,_

_but you'll have to find me first._

_I'm truly hoping you feel the same way too._

_Go to the park where the fountain's supposedly cursed._

I knew right where to go. I'd been so many times I couldn't even remember. I'd made my friends Ludwig and Kiku go to check it out with me because there was supposedly the ghost of a nymph in the fountain. I yelled a thanks to Antonio, wherever he was, and walked out. I made my way to the park and found Francis waiting on me. He handed me a bar of chocolate and another latter, yellow this time.

I continued following the little hints all around town, usually meeting up with a member of the Bad Touch Trio or Feliciano. I had an inclination of who it might've been, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Finally, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis delivered the last note together. The three of them stood together in setting sun, grinning like complete fools. I took the dark red envelope and opened it up.

_I've had you running around long enough._

_It's time you see who I am._

_And even if I find it tough…_

_There's a question I'd like to ask you._

_Come back to your house and that's where you'll find me._

I looked back up at the trio and saw the roll their eyes in sync. The turned me around and gave me a good shove.

"Go on ma chérie! 'E's waiting!" Francis called as I took off at a sprint. I heard Antonio and Gilbert laughing behind me, but I barely noticed. Right now, I just needed to get home. I hurried through crowds and all the way down the street to my house. I ran up to the door, panting and red faced. I turned the knob experimentally and found it unlocked. I walking in, slipping my boots off as I did so.

"Hello?" I called out softly, "anyone here?" I heard shuffling from the living room. I followed the sound and found a large man with his back to me standing next to my sofa. His bright blonde hair was slicked back as usual and he was shaking slightly, a rarity for the German. "Hi there," I said softly, smiling despite my best efforts not to. Ludwig jumped slightly and turned around.

"_-_!" he said, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine. I nodded and noticed as his eyes traveled to my hair. _The rose,_ I thought absently. "Your hair looks beautiful," he said, managing to keep his voice from shaking.

"Mhm, thank you. So, you were the one sending me these little notes?" I asked, holding up the last one. A light blush crept into his cheeks and he nodded.

"Mein bruder insisted. He's known how I've felt for a long time and decided to tell you vhezer I said ja or not," he replied, scratching the back of his head shyly. "He wrote ze notes, I tried to help but once again he insisted I did nozing." I'd really only gotten one thing out of his little speech.

"How you feel?" I asked, my eyes widening with hope. Could this large, stern, impenetrable German really feel the same way I did? I could see his ice blue eyes melting as I watched him fidget nervously.

"j-ja," he stammered, "I… Ich liebe dich," he admitted softly. One of the few things I'd learned in German, just in case, and he was telling me now. He… he love me! I rushed forward and wrap my arms around Ludwig, surprising the large man. He wrapped his arms around my waist tentatively, not quite sure yet.

"I love you too Ludwig," I mumbled into his broad chest, "I always have." I glanced up to see him looking down at me in surprise. He grinned suddenly, his arms tightening around me.

"Um _," he started, swallowing slightly, "I know it's kind of late, but I vas vondering… vould you be mein valentine?" he asked quietly, just barely audible. I smiled, feeling tears of happiness leak out of my eyes.

"Yes Ludwig, I would love to," I murmured. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him softly. I felt him stiffen in shock, and then melt against the kiss. "How about we just spend the rest of Valentine's day here, hm?" I asked. He nodded at me and that's just what we did. We watched plenty of sappy romantic movies, he'd even bought me another bar of chocolate, German chocolate, I might add. We cuddled the entire time, sharing kisses and just enjoying being next to one another. After another movie ended, I turned to Ludwig and traced light patterns along his collarbone.

"Remind me to thank Gilbert for this," I said, leaning forward and kissing him. He smirked against my lips and kissed back. He pulled back and rested his forehead against my own.

"I'll try," he replied. I giggled and snuggled into his large arms. I sighed and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Luddy, for everything," I mumbled, kissing his throat softly. "Happy Valentine's Day." I felt his arms tighten around me and he breathed onto my neck.

"Ich liebe dich _. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
